1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser alignment system and more particularly pertains to assisting a golfer in properly squaring a body and a golf face to a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing aids previously devised and utilized for the purpose of aligning shots are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,436 issued Dec. 28, 1999 to Mark relates to a method for employing light from a laser generator beam to assist in aiming a golf ball and apparatus therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,202 issued Jun. 6, 2000 to Densberger relates to a golf swing training method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,579 issued Apr. 23, 2002 to Hart relates to a golf swing analysis system and method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe laser alignment system that allows assisting a golfer in properly squaring a body and a golf face to a target.
In this respect, the laser alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a golfer in properly squaring a body and a golf face to a target.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laser alignment system which can be used for assisting a golfer in properly squaring a body and a golf face to a target. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.